you and me
by neko pfffff
Summary: just short poems or what ever you may call them, i came up with while thinking of asami's and aki's relationship please feel free to comment or request anything
1. doubts

Do you have doubts that you are the dearest to me in the world?!

Do you have any doubt that your invasion of my heart is the greatest day in my history

Do you have any doubt that you are my every meaning and reason

Do you have any doubt that from your eyes, I stole the fire and came up with my most revolutionary madness

You are my moon that comes up every evening from the window of bitter words

You are my homeland and burial ground

I do not know how the waves of life threw me at your feet

I do not know how I walked to you and how you walked to me

all i know is from the day you knock the door of my heart, my Age began

Do you have any doubt?!

How fragile my heart grew, while learning at your fingertips

you are the fire that swept my all

you are the joy that chased my grief

your body cuts like a sword and consumes my flesh like a volcano

Tell me how do i save myself from my despair and grief

Tell me what's the solution because my longing reached the limits of delirium

Tell me what do i do with you, I'm bleeding and my murderer is dancing barefoot at the entrance of my heart

How can you have any doubt?!


	2. Farewell

It's with the tears of my eyes that this page of my life, i sign

and with the ache in my heart, of your love i will resign

caged in my own viewfinder, all my hopes dried up on your sealed doorstep

And succumbed to the winds of despair

And none of my calls yielded something, Nor did my sky shone with any light

I lost my will in the desert and came looking for myself in your eyes.

I run to your oasis-like embrace, ecstatic, childlike, carriyng my innocent dreams

And you crushed without mildness my joy.

I became exiled and outsiders settled in my place

in no time they destroyed all my dearest illusions.

Your eyes bethrayed you! In falsehood and lies...

Or did my ego decoy me into your deception? Your Majesty.

Like a Butterfly your fire lulled me to where

i burned unjustly my wings

Hollering my agony and sword implanted in my side

That's how treachery shattered my big hopes.

Can i delete your transparent name from my tongue?


	3. the letter that never was

my dearest and only love,

I hope this letter carries my dying lament to the gate of your heart, gate that remained sealed repeatedly to my helpless attempts.

Since you left, of my life only ruins kept standing, like a witness to what was and will never be. You left, but your shadow kept haunting me.

You left, but your ghost never did. It remains tatooed in my eyelid, perfect reminder of deceitful hopes.

Whatever turmoil my shameful love brought to your door, i hope you know, all i ever did, it was your smile that dictated it to me.

Whatever madness was written in my destiny, i draw it in your eyes.

Of all my dark secrets, your were the one i kept most hidden, you were the one i kept closer to my heart.

You may question laughingly if i had one, in that case the answer will be more pathetic : before i met you i was heartless, since then you became my heart.

Please forgive that i loved you without your consent, if it is of any comfort you may know it was without mine either.

Please forgive my vile, violent and vengeful love, my only defence is that it was nevertheless love.

Please forgive how hard i tried to hide my desperate love for you behind false and clumsy pretence of property and duty, i hope you saw clearly through my pitiful masquerade.

Rest assured that craving your touch and longing for your breath, i will remain.

desperately yours, Asami


	4. Epitaph

Find what you love most and let it destroy you,  
burn your everything to the ground, and then burn the ashes too,  
Find what you love most and let it kill you,  
shred your soul into pieces, and then crush the shreds too.

The void, the dark and empty void that is loss.  
Once your loved one is gone, what do you become then?  
Are you still a lover?

Of empty beds and silent walls,  
the bitter stillness in this prison i made out of tears.  
Of unkept promisses and unconfessed secrets,  
the tormented defeat in this prison i built out of lies.

To say the least, i must miss you,  
even spoken, those words seem adorned, hollow of their distress,  
i don't miss you, i crave you.

May your name be banished from all languages,  
may your memory fades from all the ages,  
may you never rest in peace, love.  
Through the greatest betrayal ever, you left me in this world,  
alone, to atone my one and only sin : loving you.

May the the sun never, ever, rise again,  
because tonight is the night, my love,  
we shall meet again and i shall be freed of your curse.

* * *

hope you like this one! thank you again for the sweet review (sorry for the typo mistakes lol) as for the idea if there is any backstory for these litlle "poems" i would say pretty much none except the manga itself and some fictions i read here lol. please enjoy and let me know what you think of this one too.

the sadness of the fic' is improoved by listeing to this song lol : LIFE OF PI OST 14 - first night, first day (look it up on youtube)


End file.
